clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Michaelandalucia/Jörg - Die tragische Geschichte einer einseitigen Liebe.
Jörg liebte dieses Spiel und er war gut darin. lange bevor ich anfing zu spielen, gründete er mit ein paar Clahfreunden seinen eigenen Clan und weil er nie der Typ war, der totalitär über andere herrschen wollte, beschloss er sich die Führung mit seinen Freunden Hans und David zu teilen. Das klappte sehr gut und es wurde ein stolzer Kriegsclan mit ausschließlich erwachsenen Mitgliedern, der meist unter den Top 100 in Deutschland zu finden war. Mein Bruder, der auch schon viel länger als ich spielte, war schon einige Monate in diesem Clan, als ich dazustieß. Für ein kleines RH 8, wie mich, war das ein Traumclan. Keine Anfrage blieb länger als 10 Minuten offen, meist dauerte es nicht einmal 10 Sekunden. Einen erheblichen Anteil daran hatten Jörg, Hans und David, von denen, bis auf spät nachts immer einer da war. Damals war modding noch Gang und Gäbe und auch in unserem Clan wurde es zu Streitthema. Lange bevor SC dagegen aktiv wurde, waren viele der Meinung, es sei völlig legitim derartige Programme zu nutzen. Besonders David und eine kleine Gruppe um ihn waren sehr davon angetan und sie waren überhaupt nicht der Meinung, dass dies Betrug ist. Eines Sonntag nachmittags eskalierte die Diskussion und da die allgemeine Stimmung im Clan gegen Beschiss und für fair play war, fasste sich Jörg ein Herz und kickte alle Modder inklusive seines Freundes David. Obwohl inzwischen Jeder überzeugt ist, dass diese Entscheidung richtig war, war es doch damals ein Schock für den Clan. Hans nahm eine Auszeit, weil er nicht für einen und damit gegen den anderen Freund Stellung beziehen wollte. Einige Mitglieder gingen aus Solidarität für David sofort, einige mehr folgten in den nächsten Tagen. Es war eine schwierige Zeit und Jörg hielt den Clan ohne David und Hans zusammen. Er gab alles für den Clan und war den ganzen Tag on. Nach ein paar Tagen, rief mich ein alter Freund an und fragte mich was bei uns los sei. Paul, einer von denen, die aus Solidarität zu David ging, hätte bei ihm im Clan erzählt, Jörg würde Amok laufen und Grunlos Leute Kicken. Ich erklärte ihm die Situation, sagte aber derzeit nichts im Clan. Ein paar Tage darauf besuchte uns ein Mitglied eines anderen befreundeten Clans, weil er besogt war, da Paul dort die gleichen Lügen verbreite hatte. Diesmal erzählte auch ich von meinem Telefonat. Zu derzeit waren am Sonntag Abend noch fast alle on, so dass jeder wusste, wie Paul sich verhalten hattte. Die Lage stabilisierte sich. Auch Hans war wieder da und fortan wechselten sich die beiden Anführer wieder saisonweise ab. Nach ein paar Monaten tauchte auch Paul wieder im Clan auf, merkte aber schnell, dass er nicht mehr erwünscht war und ging nach ein paar Stunden wieder. Da Hans aus beruflichen Gründen meist nur abends on war, war Jörg tagsüber nie länger als eine halbe Stunde weg, hielt den Chat in gange und achtete darauf, dass alle Anfragen befriedigt wurden. Ich ging derzeit als RH 8 auf Champ, was ich ohne die Unterstützung des Clans und damit zu größten Teil, der von Jörg nicht geschafft hätte. Sein nächstes Comeback bereitete Paul nach ein paar Monaten sorgfältiger vor: Er ließ über jemanden, zu dem er im Messenger in Kontakt stand anfragen, ob er wiederkommen könnte. Natürlich wurde darüber diskutiert. Hans, der ja von den Auftritten Pauls im Drachennest und bei den Engeln nur vom Hörensagen wusste, setzte sich sehr für Paul ein. Jörg bewies seine Größe in dem er sagte, ihm wäre es egal, wohl auch, um sein Verhältnis zu Hans nicht wieder zu belasten. An dieser Stelle ein kleiner Exkurs über menschliches verhalten: Für Frauen, die im Chat bei uns deutlich präsent waren, ist üble Nachrede, im Gegensatz zu Männern, nichts wirklich ehrenrühriges, sowas verliert mit der Zeit schnell an Wichtigkeit. Unter Männer hingegen gibt es für die Aussage "ist mir egal" zwei mögliche Bedeutungen 1. Es ist ihm wirklich egal (90%) oder 2. Er will nicht darüber sprechen. Am Ende war nur einer gegen Pauls Weiedereintritt und auch ich knickte schließlich auf "egal" ein. Ich glaube sogar Jörg selbst nahm Paul wieder an. Im nachhinein bin ich der Meinung, dass niemand außer mir damals wirklich realisierte, was das für Jörg für ein Schlag ins Gesicht war. Aber weil er ist, wie er ist, würde er sich eher die Finger abbeißen, als sich darüber im Chat zu beschweren. Er war danach ein Anderer. Seine Anwesenheit ging mehr und mehr zurück bis er nur noch alle paar Tage mal "Hallo" sagte und in den letzten Monaten löste er auch Hans nicht mehr turnusmäßig als Anführer ab. Am letzten Sonntag im Morgengrauen schrieb er seine letzten beiden Clannachrichten. Eine Darüber, dass er sich die Finger verbrannt hat, weil er Ehrlichkeit verlangt hat. Danach hätte er nie wieder zum Spiel zurückgefunden.... Und eine Danksagung. dann verließ er uns mit seinen letzten Konten. Völlig unspektakulär. Hans und den 2-3 Mitgliedern, die sich verpflichtet sahen nachzufragen hat er eine plausible Erklärung verkauft: Anderes Spiel, überbelastung, bla bla bla ..... Bis zum bitteren Ende alles für den Clan und immer dafür sorgend, dass sich keiner schuldig fühlt. Er würde nicht wollen, dass ich ihnen die Augen öffne. Wenn ich es täte, würde er es auch höchstwahrscheinlich abstreiten, wenn jemand nachfragt. Also werde ich im Clan in seinem Sinne nichts dazu sagen. ......Aber bevor ich platze schreib´ ich es hier. P.S.: Die Namen sind natürlich geändert. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag